El Enemigo de mi Amigo
by Kingof-Tops
Summary: Carlos esta loco por Jet así que hará lo que sea para estar con el
1. Atracción

Esta es mi primer fanfic así que espero de su agrado, cualquier crítica la colocan con confianza y si ven algún error o palabras que no van al caso, culpen al autocorrector de mi celular XD.

Espero poder mejorar en el futuro gracias

Capítulo 1: Atracción

TODA LA HISTORIA CUENTA CON POV CARLOS

No se como termine en esto, si Kendall se entera que siento una extraña atracción hacia su peor enemigo, ese farsante, atanero y vanidoso joven musculoso, con pelo perfecto y un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles...Pero que estoy diciendo!...NO! no puedo sentir cosas así por Jet Stetson, Kendall nos lo dijo miles de veces es un necio y no debemos confiar en el, aun así cuando lo veo pienso en tantas cosas que quisiera hacerle.

En fin trate de alejar esos pensamiento de mi mente pero es imposible...a ver por donde empiezo:

-Flashback-

Aun recuerdo lo ocurrido en la piscina del Palmwoods, todos los jóvenes se divertían, Camille persiguiendo a Logan, Kendall y Jo intentando tener una cita de 5 minutos comiendo pizza en las tiendas de la piscina y James como siempre presumiendo sus músculos a las chicas.

Estaba con mi casco leyendo mi revista favorita "Cascos del Mundo" una edición donde mostraban imágenes de cascos de los distintos deportes a nivel mundial y está edición era sobre mi amigo el Casco de Hockey, creí que todo estaría bien hasta que...

\- Hey! Esta silla esta desocupada?

Voltee a ver a quien me había sacado de mi revista y era el...Jet Stetson parado frente a mi usando un pequeño traje de baño que le cubría sus muslos bien apretos, era como un Dios de los hombres sexys en traje de baño. Cuando me di cuenta se bajó las gafas de sol y arqueo una ceja esperando que le respondiera.

-Claro solo la usaba para poner mi casco pero puedes sentarte ahí -Le dije mientras trataba de ver mi revista y evitar verlo a sus ojos o mejor dicho ese traje de baño que da mucho a la imaginación.

Se sentó sin dar las gracias ni nada por el estilo, Kendall tenia razón era un tonto, aun así intentaba de reojo ver lo que hacía. Simplemente se sentó allí busco en su bolso y saco un bloqueador solar, su placa de bronceado y un pequeño parlante el cual encendió poniendo una pista de audio de ruidos del océano, bastante tranquilizador supongo. Trate de no darle importancia pero empezó mi castigo, comenzó a pasarse el bloqueador por todo su cuerpo, masajeando sus brazos, sus carnosos muslos y sus hermosas piernas...luego fue mucho peor se cubrió el abdomen y sus pecho sabrosos sin darme cuenta estaba mirándome...

-Que sucede se te perdió algo? Porque me miras tanto? - Dijo con un tono de enfado

\- Ja? No este... no claro que no lo que pasa es que! - Estaba perdido mi cabeza rondaría en un par de segundo cuando vi mi salvación justo detrás de Jet allá a la distancia. Las Jennifers, dos de ellas colocándose bloqueador solar de forma provocativa? - No te miraba a ti sino a las Jennifers pfffff... - Dije con tono de Dah!

Jet miro atrás suyo y las vio jugueteando por así decirlo para llamar la atención - Oh! Bueno conozco muchachas más hermosas que ellas - Dijo fríamente y volvió a lo suyo. Ufff me salve en ese momento tome mis cosas y me despedí de Jet y salí corriendo a casa para "pensar en lo que acababa de suceder"

\- FIN FLASHBACK -

Como les dije era imposible ver algún lado y no ver a Jet, ya que desgraciadamente el firmó un contrato para la película más esperada del año para las damas, "Un Beso bajo la Lluvia" basada en ese libro que emociona a todas las chicas, yo lo leí por curiosidad y descubrí que había una escena caliente en ese libro y según se rumoreaba esa misma escena entraría a la película, así que sería una erotica escena protagonizada por el Galán de Jet. El rumor estaba en cada programa de adolescentes, noticias y afiches publicitarios inundaron Los Angeles, era mi ruina!

Pasaron los días y el estreno de la película terminó causó furor y si se lo preguntan...SI! Muchas chicas comentaban que la escena fue real y mucho mas erotica de lo que creíamos todos, entonces lo decidí si no podía ver a Jet en carne propia desnudo, lo vería en la película actuando como si fuese actor porno.

Busque la película por todo Internet se que es ilegal esto de ver películas por Internet pero le suplique a Logan para que me enseñará a ver series animadas sin que me "encuentren" asique aproveche esto para buscar la película de Jet. Después de 3 semanas de ardua búsqueda la encontré y la descargue sin problema alguno, solo necesitaba la excusa perfecta para verla solo.


	2. Un plan Descabellado

Capítulo 2: Un plan descabellado

Pasaron los días y se me presento la oportunidad, Señora Knight nos había invitado a todos al cine y una cena después de esta, celebrando a que la habían Promovido en su trabajo habíamos quedado en celebrarlo ese mismo fin de semana asique tenia pocos días para realizar mi plan. Comí helados como un tonto dormía con mi ventilador encendido y sin camisa todo para que me de la Mayor gripe de mi Maldita vida así me dejarían solo para ver mi película sin interrupción. Finalmente sucedió y mucho peor de lo que imagine estaba agonizando de la fiebre por tanto la salida se cancelo y la Sra Knight se quedó a cuidarme...FAIL!

Después de mi estúpida gripe me puse a pensar en como hechas a todos de casa y si todo salia bien tendría la velada que tanto ansiaba, entonces se me ocurrió algo que jamás creí que haría, algo tan bajo tan ruin que el mismísimo diablo me impediría la entrada al infierno.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUE QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE PERRO!? Y PORQUÉ TENDRIA QUE AYUDARTE A TI EL MAS IRRITANTE DE TODOS - gritaba gustaba en su oficina, sentía que la tierra temblaba cada vez que este sujeto gritaba

\- Solo necesito que llame a Kendall y los demás a Roque Récords para ensayar algunas pistas porfavor, yo se que tu Gustavo puedes hacerlo, a ti jamás te desobedecerian.

-Y DIME!... Porque necesitas hechas a todos de tu casa, tratas que te ayude y nisiquiera...ME DAS UNA RAZON!

No sabia que decir no había pensado en nada hasta ahora solo estar frente a este hombre hace que sea me nuble la mente, entonces Kelly intervino - vamos Carlos debe ser algo muy grande para que pidas ayuda a Gustavo-

-Es que...KIEROVERLANUEVAPELICULABESOBAJOLALLUVIA! - Dije lo más rápido posible bastante sonrojado

\- Beso bajo la Lluvia? El numero uno de las películas románticas? - exclamó Gustavo - Ehhhhhhh si lo que sucede es que me gustan esas películas pero si los demás se enteran se burlaban de mi, porfavor tienen que ayudarme - les dije en tono de súplica y cerré los ojos pensando que Gustavo me mataría

\- Vamos Gustavo ayudalo, miralo esta desesperado, muchos chicos sienten eso cuando tienen gustos distintos a los de tus amigos, recuerda que cuando eras niño te gustaban componer melodías - dijo Kelly

-NO LO MENCIONES! ESTA BIEN...Carlos te ayudare solo por esta vez diles a los otros perros que mañana vengan a ensayar conmigo a las 3PM así que si no consigues ver tu TONTA PELICULA...NO VUELVAS A VOLVER ACA A PEDIR MI AYUDA..!

\- Gracias Kelly, Gracias Gustavo - dije rápidamente y salí corriendo muy alegre de ahí, pronto podría ver a mi Jet, como tanto he deseado.

Notas del autor: Próximo episodio será un poco subido de Tono(+18) así que véalo bajosu propio riesgo XD


	3. La Noche

Capítulo 3: La Noche

Los chicos habían ido con Gustavo bastante molestos porque había arruinado su tarde, Katie era mi mayor aliados ya que era la única que sabía que sentía cosas por Jet, cuando todo empezó no sabia a quien decírselo así que le conté a Katie solo que un poco diferente, atracción sexual por Crush y así fue más fácil hablar con una niña. En fin le dije a Katie que se lleve a la Sra Knight a pasar tiempo Madre e hija al parque así que tenía exactamente 2hra para ver la película y disfrutar de la escena como merecía.

Cerré la puerta del apartamento con llave, cerré las cortinas y puse la laptop en la tv para poder proyectar la película en todo su esplendor en nuestra Tv, luego lo esencial para la velada y que no podía faltar. Mis pañuelos desechables y mi tubo de Lubricante, me desvestí en seguida y me senté a darle play a la tv, lentamente adelante la película a la única parte que necesitaba y finalmente la encontré. Jet y la chica estaban en la cama dándose un apasionado beso mientras lentamente recorrían sus cuerpo y se sacaban la ropa.

Maldita perra afortunada- dije en mi mente al ver como ella tocaba a mi Jet. Ni corto ni perezoso llego la parte que quería, Jet se había qutado la ropa por completo y pude ver ese glorioso trasero que siempre veía cuando pasaba. Tome el Lubricante y lo puse en mi mano Y empecé a masturbar mi ya erecta polla, ver como Jet se movía fingiendo esa escena sexual fue algo increíble solo duro unos 1:30 minutos pero sentí que fueron horas entonces retrocedí el video y lo deje en pausa. En la pantalla se veía a Jet sin camisa y con su pubis bien notado, desgraciadamente lo mejor no era mostrado pero trate de ponerme en los ojos de la chica y cerrarlos imaginandome en su lugar.

Lubrique de nuevo mi polla y con el sobrante mis dedos de la mano izquierda y los metí dentro de mi culo, empecé a follarme con mis dedos mientras me masturbaba y miraba esa imagen, recordaba ese trasero e imaginaba su polla erecta con mucho placer, me masturbaba más fuerte, sentía que mi visión se nublada y mis dedos hacían el mejor trabajo entrando y saliendo de mi culo en sincronía con mi mano derecha, finalmente en un grito ahogado me vine una gran carga de semen que saltó varios metros manchando incluso la pantalla del televisor. Me quede ahí un par de minutos tratando de respirar nuevamente, mi cuerpo lo sentía débil y estaba totalmente cansado hasta que mire el reloj...

-QUEEEEE! 4:47PM!? - Rápidamente quite la película oculte todo como se debía y limpie mi desastre, finalmente una media hora después llegaron los chicos todo cansados del ensayo, yo me metí a mi cuarto mié.tras veía a James entrar y lanzarse a mi cama, fingiendo que escuchaba música con mis auriculares no pude hacer más que sonreír, diablos que voy a necesitar una buena ducha en unos momentos...


	4. Manos de Angel

Capítulo 4: Manos de Angel

Tras el éxito de la cinta y mi noche de placer conmigo mismo, pude encontrar en Internet las imágenes que deseaba del cuerpo de Jet y su descomunal trasero bien escondidos en mi celular, así que bueno ya imaginarán que cada día me masturbaba en secreto en el baño a media noche pero la magia pronto se fue. Si tenia las imágenes lo tenia todo pero yo quería el real, al de carne y hueso y eso me deprimia.

Empezó la mañana de lo más tranquilo, estaba en la piscina disfrutando el día y la misma historia volvió a repetirse, Jet apareció de nuevo con sus cosas, disimuladamente saque todas mis cosas para que el lugar este Vacío, esta vez me puse gafas de sol así podría ver sin que me descubrieran. Jet finalmente apareció y dijo:

\- Al parecer nos encontramos de nuevo - sonrió esta vez y se sentó a mi lado, use todas mis fuerzas para evitar tener una ereccion consoló solo ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

\- Si amigo, el día está genial para tu bronceado - Le dije sin dejar de ver a la piscina. En ese momento Jet dejo sus cosas y se repitió la escena peroooooooo...

\- Hey Carmelo - dijo

\- Carlos Jet, me llamo Carlos - dije sin mirarlo

\- Como sea, esta vez empezaré por mi espalda podrías pasarme el bloqueador por toda mi espalda? - Dijo lanzandome la botella de protector a mis manos, en ese instante sentí como una explosión ocurría en mis pantalones.

-Y...Yo? - Dije tartamudeando

\- Si a quien mas le estoy hablando, mira solo te lo pido porque desgraciadamente la piscina esta vacía y las pocas chicas que hay acá están con sus amigos, así que vas a ponerme o no?

Mire a Jet y sabia que no debía desaprovechar semejante propuesta - Esta bien pero ni una palabra de esto a mis amigos. Agarre el bloqueador y lo puse sobre su espalda, pude notar un ligero movimiento de Jet por el contacto con la sustancia en su piel y empecé a frotar su espalda lentamente, por fuera trataba de aparentar normalidad pero por dentro sentía que explotaba todo mi ser, tenía ganas pasar mis manos por ese bello trasero y moderno como loco, oír a Jet gemir y que después me de su polla para...¿?...oí un sonido como de disgusto

-Hey Charli- Dijo Jet

-Carlos... Que pasa Jet?

-Mira no es por molestarte pero tienes unas manos bien suaves, podrías darme un masaje traigo mucho estrés y creo que tus manos podrían ayudarme un poco.

Lo pensé unos microsegundos y acepte darle su masaje, era mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Jet lo bueno que era y lo bien que podía hacerle sentir con mis manos y si lo deseaba un buen final feliz. Empecé a frotar con calma y hacer círculos con mis pulgares en su amplia espalda, era genial poder hacer esto por Jet pero a lo lejos pude ver a la persona que menos quería que me viera. Kendall me lanzaba una penetrante mirada de "WTF", yo lo único que puede hacer es una cara de "Este imbécil me obligó", por suerte eramos buenos comunicándonos con gestos, Kendall hizo señas de "te veo arriba" y salió corriendo.

Después de un buen masaje pude sentir a Jet más relajado y se volteó

\- Hey me siento genial y eso que fue solo con protector solar, oye Casimiro te gustaría darme masajes? Tras mi éxito he ganado mucho dinero y estaría dispuesto a pagarte por darme un masaje diario por las tardes en mi departamento. - Dijo con un tono tan arrogante que cualquiera le partiría la boca, yo también lo haría pero a besos

\- Claro te parece si voy esta tarde a eso de las 5 a tu departamento para hablar de cuanto efectivo hablamos - dije pareciendo interesado

\- Bien suena genial, puedo broncearme otro día, adiós Casimiro - dicho esto se marchó dejándome con mis manos pegajosas por el protector pero con el hermoso olor de su piel tostada y una Maldita elección que no podré atender porque Kendall me espera en casa.


	5. La loca parodia de James Bond

Capítulo 5: La loca parodia de James Bond

Llegue al apartamento y una enorme silla estaba en media sala, haciendo un giro de 180 grados Kendall apareció con un...gato en sus faldas?

\- Te estaba esperando Señor Garcia - en ese instante detrás mio James y Logan vestidos de guarda espaldas cerraron la puerta y se pusieron allí para evitar mi escape, no lo se creo que exageración mucho con esta parodia pero debo felicitar su esmero.

\- Hola Kendall - dije acercándome a el

\- Que rayos piensas que haces poniéndole protector solar al patán de Jet? - Dijo arqueado una ceja y mirándome con cara de interrogador

\- Solo fue un favor nada más, yo se bien que no debo juntarme con Jet - dije lo más normal posible, en ese momento Kendall chasqueo los dedos y James saco mi laptop detrás de su espalda y se puso al lado de Kendall

\- Me puedes explicar entonces porque en tu historial de búsqueda está la película de Jet? - Dijo con su extraña mirada

Mierda como consiguió eso si borre mi historial? Y en ese momento lo supe, Logan había ayudado a Kendall a recuperar esa información, estaba con la soga al cuello trate de decir algo pero Kendall me interrumpió.

\- Carlos...te gusta Jet? - Dijo seriamente

-Pfffff Claro que... - trate de safarme pero Kendall chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y un rápido Logan puso su mano en mi entrepierna apretando mi "oculta erección", yo salte de golpe ante este toqueteo

\- Esta dura señor - dijo Logan soltandola en ese instante. No sabia que hacer así que no tuve más remedio que confesar todo.

-Si chicos pero no es gustar gustar es más una simple atracción sexual nada más...

Kendall se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mi y me tomo de mis hombros.

-Carlos! Jet es un patán escuchame yo conozco a ese tipo y es un idiota pasa toda su vida tratando de quitarme a Jo y tu ahora te enamoras de el? No es lógico amigo

Kendall tenía razón, pero yo sentía que Jet era bastante diferente a lo que el suele aparentar, solo puede bajar la cabeza avergonzado, Kendall tomo mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

-Amigo no me importa que seas Gay, tampoco a Logan ni James -dijo señalando a los demás quienes ascention con la cabeza - Solo no quiero que intentes entregar tu corazón o tu virginidad creo... A alguien como Jet. Ese patán es muy capaz de hacerte creer que esta interesado en ti incluso creo que puede seducirlo solo para sentirse que puede atrapar incluso a los hombres, pero no quiero que sea a ti, eres como nuestro hermano menor y no queremos que te lastime.

Sentí ganas de llorar en ese momento, creí que me gritaban o algo así, incluso que me odien pero ellos se preocupaban por mi y eso me hacía sentir bien, pero Jet... Tenía que verme con el y todo lo que decía Kendall era cierto, Jet es capaz de todo eso y creo que es mejor ir a su departamento y rechazar la oferta.

-Gracias Kendall, tratare de no pensar más en el - dije y lo abrace fuerte, pocos segundos después James y Logan se unieron al abrazo, que duró al parecer un largo minuto. Después nos separamos y Kendall y Logan se fueron a sentar al sillón naranja, mientras James se me acercó

-Yyyyyyyy... Yo t atraigo sexualmente? - Dijo James, yo me reí de el y le di un golpecito en el brazo y fui con Kendall y Logan - Oyeee! Yo soy mas guapo y musculoso que Jet - grito James mientras me seguía al sofá, ahí nos sentamos un momento a ver la televisión.

Llegaron las 5 de la tarde y sube al último piso de Palmwoods al penthouse que el éxito de Jet le había conseguido. Toque el timbre y espere un poco y no respondía nadie, volvía tocar el timbre y nada, quise tocarlo por tercera vez y la puerta se abrió. Mi boca casi cae al piso al ver lo que tenia al frente, un Jet en bóxer, con el pelo desarreglado y una cara de sueño delante mio, pero que más llamo mi atención fue el bulto en su boxer.

\- Que quieres? Estaba teniendo mi siesta de belleza - Dijo con la voz baja, no se que diablos es siesta para el, este sujeto estaba dormido a pierna suelta en su cama

-Hola Jet quedamos en que hablariamos sobre los masajes - dije tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Oh bueno pasa pero quítate los zapatos y dejalos en la entrada.

Entre y no pude creerlo el lugar era enorme, bueno Palmwoods se esforzó mucho construyendo este Penthouse con la esperanza de traer a los cantantes más populares a hospedarse a su hotel, era bastante hermoso, una amplia sala con un enorme televisor, un Jacuzzi con vista a los Ángeles en el balcón, era un lugar digno de los reyes, no dejaba de asombrarme cuanto lo vi a Jet. Estaba frotando un ojo por el sueño mientras con su otra mano la metía dentro de sus bóxer para "acomodar su paquete", después de esto se sentó en su gran sofá

\- Y bien siéntate hablemos de negocios - Dijo mientras se hecha de costado apoyándose en los brazos del sofá mostrando una espectacular vista.

-Ehhhhhhh no deberías, vestirte antes? - Dije un poco incomodo

\- Es mi Maldita casa y me visto como yo quiera y bien vamos al grano, cuanto piensas pedir por los masajes? 100$? 200$? 500$? - Dijo de forma agresiva, no puedo creer que este dispuesto a pagar 500 en un simple masaje. Era todo un dolor de cabeza tratar de tener una conversación con el.

\- Bueno con solo 100$ es suficiente para mi - dije con tranquilidad

-Estas seguro? Que poco ambicioso eres, por eso tu banda sigue estancada - Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - bueno soy generoso te pagaré 700$ por cada masaje carlitos y sabes que? Despertarme ha hecho que me estrese vamos empecemos con lo nuestro.

Calladamente me levante y seguí a Jet hacia una habitación, al entrar en ella era una linda sala de masajes, Jet encendió un poco de incienso y puso la música para crear el ambiente Relajante, entonces frente a mis ojos se quito el bóxer exponiendo su perfecto trasero, me tape la boca antes que algún extraño sonido me delate, Jet se puso una toalla y se hecho boca abajo en la cama.

-En el estante hay aceites de masajes, saca el de color verde es mi favorito, no me untes mucho Si? - Dijo Jet apuntando el lugar

Saque el aceite y era uno aromatizado "hierbas del bosque", saque un poco y empecé a frotar en la espalda de Jet, primero lentamente y luego empecé a poner presión en mis masajes cuando escuche a Jet gemir suavemente, no sabia que hacer, mis masajes le hacían gemir y yo acá como imbécil solo frotando su espalda.

-Ve más abajo Carmelo, no te quedes en un solo sitio - Dijo Jet con tono de orden

Baje mis brazos y empecé a masajes su espalda baja mientras Jet gemia disfrutando del masaje, Jet lentamente empezó a bajar la toalla con los dedos y descubrió su perfecto trasero. Yo me quede paralizado y deje de masajes

-Hey!... Te estoy pagando para que trabajes apurate que me estresas - me dijo molesto

\- Oye pero yo no...

\- Un verdadero masajista me cubre mi cuerpo entero, así que se profesional o sino largate - Dijo, sería un total estúpido si desaprovechó esto asi que ni corto ni perezoso empecé a darle su masaje a ese hermoso culo. Era bien suave y redondo me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes, me encantan los hombres machos de buen culo pero poder tocarlo tan íntimamente me hacia imaginar que la cosa que tenía en frente estaba mucho mejor.

-Veo que disfrutas mucho esto -Dijo Jet con un tono burlón

-Que de divertido tiene tocarle el culo a otra persona - dije para dar una falsa aparariencia

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que estas camas tienen un agujero donde va la cara y puedo ver la tremenda erección que tienes, idiota

En ese momento solté todo y me aleje de Jet cubriendo mi bulto con las manos, estaba todo sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza por lo que había pasado, estaba en serios problemas y si que esta vez no podía huir a ningún parte

Notas del autor: Próximo episodio super hot


	6. Masaje Feliz

Capítulo 6: Masaje feliz

Jet empezó a reír ante mi reacción, no sabia que hacer quería que me trague la tierra, estaba apunto de llorar cuando Jet habló

-Así que te gusta lo que ves, jamás me imagine que el pequeño Carlos Garcia, el infantil sienta deseos sexual y que la mayor estrella de Los Angeles lo ponga así de duro - Dijo con tono juguetón y entonces se dio la vuelta - bueno eso no me interesa sigue con tu trabajo

Para el era sencillo decirlo, como quería que empiece a trabajar si ahora está boca arriba, no podría ni verlo a los ojos, aun así ese era el menor de mis problemas, el verdadero "GRAN" problema estaba ahí, arqueado y orgullosamente levantado antenas ojos. La polla que tanto desee estaba ahí dura y firme delante de mi.

-QUE! A muchos hombres se les para cuando reciben masajes, apurate y empieza - Dijo Jet mientras ponía sus manos bajo la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos. Este idiota creía que podía hacerme desear esa cosa mientras le masajeo el cuerpo pero esta bastante equivocado, este tipo aun no conoce a Carlos Garcia, en ese momento fui hasta la mesa y rápidamente metí esa enorme masa de carne en mi Boca.

Jet salto de golpe y lanzó un fuerte gemido, con mi brazo empuje a Jet de nuevo para que se hecha mientras engullia esa polla que tanto había querido comerme, mis mamadas eran buenas ya que toda mi vida había practicado con los Corn Dogs y podía fácilmente tragarme esa verga sin necesidad de sentir arcadas. Rápidamente me di cuenta que Jet estaba relajandose, intentó salirse al principio pero sabia que caería ante el encanto de mis mamadas.

Una vez que dejó de poner fuerza alguna, tome su polla con una mano y empecé a chupar lentamente, su polla palpitaba ante el contacto con mi boca, se sentía increíble tenerla en mi boca, sabía exactamente como lo imaginaba, saque su polla de mi boca y empecé a lamerla desde la base hasta la punta, recorriendo mi lengua cada centímetro de esta me hacía sentir feliz, con mi mano libre empecé a desabrochar mis pantalones y con mucho esfuerzo no sólo pude abrirlos sino que conseguí quitarmelos junto a mis tenis y mis calcetines, ahora si estaba listo, desnudo se la cintura para abajo podía dejar salir mi erección libre con una mano empecé a masturbarme aprovechando mi mano embarrada de aceite de Masaje para darme placer.

La polla de Jet estaba brillante por la saliva que deje en ella rápidamente baje mi lengua hasta la base y abriendo la boca empecé a chupar sus bolas, eran grandes y estas se sentían tan bien en mi boca, no lo había notado pero parece que Jet se depilación en esta zona, ni un solo pelo cubría su ingle lo que me hacía más fácil chuparla. Mientras me comía sus bolas pude ver que Jet se levantaba sobre sus brazos para verme como me tragaba sus bolas, tenía una cara llena de placer jamás había visto a alguien poner esa cara, así que le puse mi mejor cara de disfrute y cerrando los ojos me perdí chupando sus bolas mientras con mi mano libre soltando mi polla empece a masturbar la suya.

Después de haber chupado un buen rato sus bolas volví a comerme su polla, empecé poniendo la cabeza de su polla en mi boca y alzando la mirada, miré a Jet directo a los ojos que me pedían que descienda y con mucho gusto lentamente sin dejar de verlo baje hasta comermela Todo y empezás a succionar esa enorme polla. Con mi mano libre empecé a hacer algo arriesgado tome ele líquido que había chorreando en la bandeja y moje mis dedos y sin que Jet vea los puse en mi agujero. Empecé a meter solo la punta de dos dedos mientras Jet se distraída viendo como me tragaba su polla, rápidamente los dos dedos entraron y empecé a hacer tijeras para dilatarme rápidamente antes de que Mi boca me gane y lleve a Jet al clímax.

Mientras tanto chupando la polla de Jet escuchaba como gemia, jajajajaja aun no has visto todo de mi niño bonito. Saque mis dedos de mi culo y deje de chupar su polla, Jet me miró con una cara de "no te detengas porfavor" y así sin perder el tiempo me subí a la cama ante un asombrado Jet

-Pero que demon...-Jet exclamó pero antes que pudiera terminar lo empuje para que vuelva a echarse de espaldas

-Shhhhh lo mejor de la fiesta esta por venir Jet - Le dije con la voz más sexy que pude realizaR y tomando su polla en mis manos la coloque debajo de mi agujero y lentamente empecé a descender. No lo sabía pero era un dolor bastante extraño, mis dedos jamás se comprarían a esta masa de carne que estaba entrando lentamente en mi apretado culo. Jet lanzó otro gemido fuerte y tomo mis caderas logrando sentarse me empujó de golpe hasta que mi culo se estrelló en su cadera. Lance un grito fuerte de dolor, su polla había entrado toda tan de golpe que creí que me desmayaria

-Ja! En serio creíste que Jet Stetson iba a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras abusadas de mi polla, te equivocas Garcia, te enseñaré quien es el que manda aquí! - Dijo con ojos llenos de Lujuria y sin mas que perder empezó a mover sus caderas mientas me abrazaba y empezaba a coger mi culo.

Yo abrace a Jet, dolía como el infierno al principio pero después empezó a sentirse tan bien, sentía como el placer se apoderaba de mi cuerpo tras cada embestida de Jet mis uñas se hundían más en la espalda de Jet y no podía evitar arañarlo pero a el no le importaba, su polla entraba y salia a un ritmo rápido pero gentil de mi culo, entonces empecé a moverme también tratando de ir en sincronía con sus embestidas, finalmente lo conseguí soltando a Jet me apoye con mis manos contra la mesa y empecé a subir y bajar mi cuerpo mientras Jet no paraba de embestir mi culo, su polla entraba y salí de mi culo con tanta facilidad, podía sentir también como empujaba mi carne para darse campo dentro mio

-Ahhhhh Jet no puedo aguantar más creo que voy a terminar - grite mientras sentía mariposas en el vientre, en ese momento Jet empujó más fuerte y pude sentir como su verga golpeaba mi próstata, gemi de placer ante este golpe y grite como nunca antes

-AHHHHHHHH JET ME VENGO AHHHHHH! - Mi semen salio disparado de mi cuerpo saltando sobre el pecho de Jet, quien se levantó y me abrazo haciendo que mi semen se impregne en mi cuerpo.

\- Te dije que aquí mandaba yo putita, ahora aguanta como tu hombre te llena el culo con su carga - exclamó Jrt con una voz ronca mientras empujaba más fuerte, yo abrace de nuevo a Jet y mis piernas la envolvi al rededor de su cintura. Podía sentir que esto no duraría mucho más ya que los gemido de Jet eran más fuertes.

-AHHHH CARLOS ME VENGO - grito Jet y tras una ultima embestida término dentro de mi culo, pude sentir como su semen caliente entraba dentro de mi cuerpo, grandes brotes que pensé que jamás terminarian llenaron mi culo, pude sentir como la enorme cantidad de semen que Jet me hecho salí de mi agujero aun con la polla de Jet dentro.

Un silencio inundó la sala, esperamos a que nuestras respiraciónes regresen a la normalidad y Jet rompio el silencio.

\- Eso fue fantástico jamás había tenido sexo como este - Dijo con vos cansada mirándome a mis ojos

-Mis dedos no se sienten tan bien como tu polla Jet, me alegra haberte entregado mi primera vez - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora que el placer había terminado mi cuerpo pareció recordar recién lo virgen que era, mi culo dolía como mil demonios y lo peor era que la polla de Jet seguía ahí y si la sacaba iba a dolerme mucho más. Jet trato de sacarla con calma pero yo no podía dejar de presionar mi culo por el dolor que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Entonces Jet tomo mi Cabeza y la dirigió en un beso que me hizo relajarme mientras el sacaba su polla de mi culo. Creí que le beso terminaría ya que sacó su polla pero felizmente me equivoque.


	7. Después del Sexo

Capítulo 7: Después del Sexo

Cuando me di cuenta estaba con Jet en la cama acostado, revise el reloj y no podía creerlo eran más de las 10 de la Noche, Jet dormía tiernamente a mi lado así que sin hacer ruido huí de ahí antes que alguien se entere de lo que sucedió.

Llegue al apartamento 2J a duras penas, esa verga me había partido por dentro y caminar no era cosa fácil así que saque fuerza y entre al departamento tratando de actuar normal. Entre y pude ver a James y Kendall en el sofá naranja y Logan leyendo sus múltiples libros en la mesa comedor al lado de un plato cubierto, supuse que era mi cena.

-Hola Chicos lamento llegar tarde - dije disimuladamente

\- Porfín llegas Carlos - grito James - donde te habías metido?

\- Estaba en el camión de Corn Dogs conversando con el dueño me pedí uno y una cosa llego a la otra - dije finalizando con una Rosita

\- Bueno mamá te dejo la cena en aquel plato supongo que sigues con hambre no? - Dijo Kendall, yo asentí y me senté a comer, al parecer mi excusa resultó a la perfección y nadie sospechaba nada, después de la cena fui al cuarto y me vestía para dormir, cuando entro James al cuarto.

\- Cogiste con Jet? - James dijo de forma seca

\- Como lo... Que me delató - dije con la cabeza abajo

\- Yo se cuando alguien fine un dolor en el culo, lo se porque yo también lo he hecho

\- Entonces eres Gay? - Dije sorprendido

\- Supongo que Bisexual, lo hice por experimentar y me gusto y ahora disfruto del placer anal - Dijo James con una sonrisa - Kendall se pondrá furioso si se entera Carlos.

\- Porfavor guardame el secreto James, por favor - dije suplicante

\- Ok pero haz caso a Kendall, Jet es un papanatas - James dijo y se hecho en su cama - y dime como estubo?

\- Genial fue mi primera vez así que lo disfrute mucho

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, mi primera vez fue con Chad Brooklyn, el atacante del equipo de Hockey de Minnesota

\- QUEEEEEE! CHAD BROOKLYN?

\- Así es estando en la duchas se arrimo a mi culo y cogimos, ahora que lo pienso...creo que me violó - nos hechamoos a reír después de eso y nos fuimos a la cama a dormir.


	8. El inicio de algo serio

Capítulo 8: El inicio de algo serio

Desde ese día las cosas entre Jet y Yo cambiaron mucho, he llegado a conocerlo mejor y resultó ser un sujeto agradable, pero claro ninguno olvido lo que habíamos hecho aquel día y como lo bueno debe repetirse, empezamos a tener sexo muy seguido. Jet estaba en su cama mientras yo lo abrazaba.

\- Te gustó Carlos? - Dijo Jet bastante seguro de si mismo

\- Claro que si aunque al final me duele mucho, mi culo aun no se acostumbra a semejante pedazo de carne - dije con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno ya te acostumbraras Carlitos, todos terminan amando s Jet Stetson

\- Oye Jet puedo preguntarte algo? - Dije muy nervioso esperando una respuesta de mi querido Jet

\- Claro que sucede

\- Que hay entre tu y yo? Osea esto es solo algo sexual o puede haber algo...algo más

Jet se levantó y se puso de costado mirándome a los ojos.

\- Bueno no lo se creí que teníamos una bonita relación de amigos con beneficios, pero no se tu que crees que hay entre nosotros. - Dijo Jet bastante tranquilo

\- Mira Jet yo esperaba algo más que eso, ya sabes una relación de parejas ya sabes novios y esas cosas pero...

\- Pero? - Exclamó Jet arqueado una ceja

\- Mis amigos dicen que tu no puedes tener una relación seria y que sólo me lastimaras, mira la verdad yo no creo eso de ti, he llegado a conocerte mucho más y eres un buen chico pero no se si mis amigos aceptarán algo entre nosotros.

\- Bueno eso es cierto no le caigo bien a ese Kendork, pero que tiene de malo? La verdad también lo he pensado y yo en serio quisiera llevar esto a un nuevo nivel, después de todo no soy de piedra Carlitos. - Dijo Jet

\- En serio quieres ser mi novio Jet? - Dije emocionado

\- Claro que si Carlitos, si tu me aceptas me gustaría que seas mi novio - En ese momento salte hacia Jet y lo bese con pasión, no podía creerlo el chico que desee tanto finalmente era mio pero aun así tenia un pequeño desafío y esos eran mis amigos.

\- Hey Jet me gustaría que vengas a Cenar hoy a mi departamento, centramos spaghettis y quisiera que les agradezco a todos en casa, por favor significaría mucho para mi que aceptes y que te lleves bien con mis amigos en especial Kendall.

\- No te preocupes todos terminan amando a Jet Stetson - Jet sonrió y me beso apasionadamente y después esto seguimos con lo nuestro en búsqueda de una segunda ronda de sexo del bueno.

\- Esa misma noche -

\- Vamos chicos rápido...Jet no tarda en venir! - grite para que todos se muevan y ayuden con la mesa

Fue un poco difícil explicárselo a mis amigos, aun están convencidos que Jet no es para mi pero aun así están tratando de cooperar. Creí que la Sra Knight lo tomaría mal pero cuando se lo dije se alegro mucho y decidió hacer la cena ultra especial, usando la vajilla fina de porcelana para que Jet se sienta en casa, el único problema era Kendall, el nisiquiera se cambio y se rehusó a cenar con nosotros hasta que la Sra Knight lo obligó, aun así se encuentra en el sofá sin mover un dedo.

Me dirigí a Kendall tratando de solucionar este problema

\- Kendall porfavor has esto por mi, se que Jet no te agrada pero en serio me gusta mucho y quiero que se lleven bien - Kendall no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, pero no lo culpó traicione su amistad pero me gustaría que se lleven bien

\- Porfavor Kenny, por mi - dije poniendo cara de perrito castigado, este truco nunca había fallado antes y espero que esta vez no falle

\- Maldición sabes que no puedo resistirme a esos ojos, esta bien pero al primer chiste o insolencia se va de la casa - Dijo con un tono autoritario, alegremente lo abrace

\- Gracias Kendall - estaba feliz por su respuesta en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento.

\- Yo voy, yo voy... - Grito Katie empujando a Logan quien estaba apunto de abrir la puerta

\- Buenas noches familia Knight - Dijo Jet con una enorme sonrisa, vestía una camiseta con cuello y mangas cortas color azul, un sweater amarrado en su cuello y unos pantalones de vestir color crema. Además de eso sus típicas gafas estaban en su pelo y llevaba un enorme ramo de flores y un caja en la otra mano.

\- Buenas noches cariño - Dijo la Sra Knight abrazando a Jet

\- Buenas noches estas flores son para usted señora Knight - entrego las flores a la Sra Knight con una sonrisa - y tu debes ser la pequeña Katie no? No traje nada para ti así que toma 200$ - Dijo sacando un par de billetes tomo rapidamente

-Lo amooooo! - Dijo Katie presumiendo su dinero haciendo que todos se rían de la situación

Mis demás amigos se acercaron a Jet y lo saludaron cortésmente pero mi mayo temor era Kendall, ambos estaban cara a cara y podía ver como ambos se mataban con la mirada, sería un maldito baño de sangre

\- Hola Kendork deberías hacer algo con ese cabello grasos que tienes ahí arriba, parece gato callejero - Dijo Jet con un tono arrogante

\- Oh claro! Quítate esos 5kg de maquillaje y lociones y hablame - Dijo Kendall lanzando una miracá Asesina a Jet, creí que esto sería el fin pero... - Muy bien siéntate la cena ya esta lista - agregó Kendall

\- Gracias pero antes debo ver a mi novio - Dijo Jet con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuerte. WTF! que acaba de pasar pensé que se matarían, fue el saludo más extraño de toda la historia de la humanidad, aun así estoy feliz de como actuaron mis amigos y que por mi Kendall y Jet intenten llevarse bien.

Nos sentamos a cenar y como era costumbre la Sra Knight comenzó a interrogarlo sobre muchas cosas, trabajo, Familia, etc finalmente tras un largo interrogatorio Jet concluyó

\- Mi carrera a despegado bastante, desgraciadamente el Oscar de este año como mejor actor masculino no me lo llevé pero aun así puedo asegurar que tengo todo lo necesario para que Carlitos tenga una vida estable en caso de que lo nuestro suba más peldaños - es increíble como apenas vamos 1 día de novios y ya hable de planes de boda en un futuro.

\- Me alegre mucho eso y al parecer eres buen chico, aunque al igual de Carlos me gustaría que haya más armonía entre Kendall y tú - Dijo la Sra Knight

\- No se preocupe por ello lo decimos en juego no es así Kendork?

\- Claro mamá solo juego con esta falsa imitación de Ken - Dijo Kendall sonriendo

\- Bueno entonces cuentan con mi apoyo pero saben, me gustaría que hablen con sus padres antes de formalizar algo, deben saber que sus hijos están en una relación - Dijo Sra Knight

\- A mis padres no les interesa lo que suceda en mi vida, ya que prefieren más el trabajo que sus propio hijo Sra Knight, yo solo alcance el estrellato y por ello estoy en Los Angeles pero usted tiene toda la razón debemos hablar con tu familia Carlitos- Dijo Jet mirándose al final para esperar mi respuesta

\- Seguro mus padres son buena onda, te amarán y mucho más siendo un famoso actor de cine, son esas cosas que mi madre adora - dije sonriendo a Jet, al parecer el resto de la cena fue de lo mejor, trate de comportarme lo mejor posible, se que mis modales son horribles pero aun así cada vez que marchaba mi rostro de salsa Jet me sonreí y lo limpiaba. Al finalizar la mesa Jet saco una pequeña caja y me la entregó

\- Ten Carlitos te compre un pequeño regalo - me guiño el ojo y lo puso en mis manos, lentamente abrí la caja y dentro había una cadena de oro con pequeños zafiros en la punta, muy bonita, me sonrojo un poco, era un regalo bastante caro y no sabia que decir, osea no tengo dinero para comprarle algo así de lujoso, bueno jas he tenido nada que valga más de 200 $ y eso me hacía sentir mal

\- No debiste Jet, yo no tengo nada que regalarte tampoco y yo...

\- No te preocupes con esto te veras muy bien en mis reuniones de Gala que tengo, te veras muy bien en la alfombra roja con esto - me sonroje con esas palabras y no pude evitar alegrarme ya que Jet estaba siendo el novio que siempre soñé y la noche, bueno estubo perfecta y se que así sería por siempre.


	9. Noche de Amor

Capítulo Final: Noche de Amor

Estuvimos el resto de la Noche en el departamento con Jet en el departamento, viendo como Kendall y James peleaban por la mejor puntuacion del juego, Logan había salido al departamento de Camille a ayudarla con la tarea y ayudar a su padre con los impuestos, era gracioso.

\- Demonios - grito James

\- Que paso señor Diamond, no pudiste con Kendall el genial - Dijo Kendall mientras sacada musculo falsos para presumirle a James.

\- CHICOS YA SON LAS 11:30 YA VAYAN A ACOSTARSE - grito la Sra Knight a la distancia

\- Que tarde creo que debo irme - dijo Jet levantándose para irse

\- Que? No claro que no quedate a dormir aquí porfavor, la señora Knight no se molestara - dije suplicando y luego grité

\- SRA KNIGHT, NO HAY PROBLEMA SI JET DUERME AQUI ESTA NOCHE!

\- CLARO QUE NO CARIÑO - grito a la distancia la Sra Knight

\- Vamos ven a dormir conmigo en mi cuarto

\- Pero Compartes cuarto con James, no quisiera ser una molestia - Dijo Jet

\- Por mi no hay problema dormiré con Kendall y Logan, jugarán piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien duerme conmigo, siempre hacían eso en Minessota - agregó James de ida al cuarto de Kendall

\- El perdedor dormía contigo, nadie quiere dormir en la misma cama contigo, empujar a los demás y tienes muchas erecciónes que nos presionas en el cuerpo - Dijo Kendall mientras iba con James a su cuarto.

\- Es que me gusta abrazar algo... - Decía James mientras cerraban la puerta del cuarto.

\- Vamos al cuarto Jet, hoy fue una noche perfecta y quiero cerrarla con broche de oro - dije tomando a Jet de la mano y llevándolo al cuarto. La noche estaba perfecta y está vez usaría la cama de James ya que la suya no hace ruido alguno así que es perfecta para tener diversión sin hacer ruido. En fin las cosas se habían puesto caliente en la habitación

-Ngh! Carlitos más lento, me estoy poniendo muy sensible - Dijo Jet con la cara roja

Yo por mi parte trataba de complacer a mi hombre así que reduje el ritmo de mi mamada. Era genial poder comerme esa polla, recorrer mi lengua de arriba a abajo y chupar la punta y ver las sexys caras que ponía mi novio, lamia la polla de Jet y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos a los lados, así como el perro agarra su hueso, yo era feliz con esta polla en mi Maldita boca y mi novio también estaba feliz por este pequeño gesto que tenía hacia el y su amiguito. El olor de la polla de Jet siempre era dulce creo que se debía a todas esas lociones que se pone, es un olor a fresas? No lo se pero me cautiva poder sentir este aroma mientras le doy placer con mi boca.

Después de torturrarlo latiendo su polla decidí saltar a la acción

\- Dime quieres que lo chupe hasta el fondo? - Le dije de modo juguetón mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas a la punta

\- Mierda si, que demonios esperas, invitación? - Dijo Jet con un tono molesto, creo que tengo algo de masoquista que me encanta que Jet me trate así en la cama, creo que muestra la masculinidad que siempre me ha atraído de los chicos, sin mas que perder abrí mi boca lo más que pude y trague toda la polla de Jet mientras lo oía gemir por este contacto tan í a mover la cabeza bombeando su polla y sintiendo sus músculos contraerse por la sensibilidad que sentía, era genial tenerlo en mi boca y bastante sabroso también, empecé a moverme más rápido para que Jet se sienta contento.

\- Carlos...Ngh! Se siente tan bien...sigue más rápido - Decía Jet mientras ponía su mano detrás de mi cabeza y agarra mis cabellos para guiar mis movimientos como el tanto deseaba, era genial y cachondo. Después de lo que parecieron unos 5min sin parar saque la mojada polla de mi boca y trate de respirar de nuevo a la normalidad.

\- Lo siento Carlitos, creo que me deje de llevar, estas bien? - Dijo un poco preocupado

\- No te preocupes querido, fue un placer para mi haberte hecho feliz, ahora es mi turno de sentirme bien bebé - Le dije con un tono coqueto miéntras me daba la vuelta en cuatro patas exponiendo mi culo a mi novio, movía provocativamente el trasero para tentar a Jet

\- Te ves jodidamente sexy Carlitos, voy a hacerte ver las estrellas - Dijo Jet e inmediatamente puso a trabajar su lengua en mi no tan virginal agujero.

Jet empezó a lamerlo como si fuera la última paleta helada del desierto, con sus manos separaba mis nalgas para tener mayor acceso a lo que el deseaba tanto, podía sentir los movimientos de arriba y abajo que hacía con la lengua, hacia movimientos circulares e intercalada todos estos llenando de humedad mi culo, finalmente llego la parte que tanto deseaba, Jet metió su lengua dentro de mi agujero entonces lance un gemido de placer su lengua estaba dentro y jugueataba ahí llenándo de saliva

-Ah! Jet no pares, ahh! - No podía evitar gemir, era demasiado sexy con una mano libre aproveche para tocarme un poco mi parte delantera que necesitaba un poco de atención, al parecer Jet se dio cuenta primero y alejo mi mano para que el en persona bombear mi polla mientra continuaba comiéndose mi culo. Era el cielo para mi, mi novio si sabia como hacerme sentir bien pero lance un gemido cuando Jet dejo de chuparme el culo, me sentía incompleto sin el así que voltee mi cabeza y me di cuenta del porqué se había detenido.

\- Espero estés listo Carlitos porque es hora del postre - Jet dijo agarrando orgullosamente su polla, escupió una buena cantidad de saliva y empezó a lubricar su verga y la coloco en mi entrada, comenzó a moverla y golpearla contra mi culo. Este bastando se burlaba de mi, sabía que deseaba su polla en mi culo pero podía oírlo dar pequeñas risitas, si que le gustaba atormentarme pero nadie se burla de Carlos Garcia.

Jet siguió su jueguito golpeando mi agujero y riéndose mientras me preguntaba si estaba listo, estaba listo hace rato pero el maldito quería jugar pero ya no mas, empecé pacientemente y el momento llego, Jet estaba frotando su polla entre mis nalgas y colocó la punta en mi entrada solo para molestarme pero ahí llego mi oportunidad. Empuje fuerte mi culo contra sus caderas metiendome sus 22cm de carne de un solo golpe, estaba tan lubricados que no senti el dolor casi en absoluto, pero Jet lanzó un estruendoso gemido de placer, yo me reí por la escena

\- Maldito seas Carlos porque me hiciste eso - Dijo Jet

\- Eso te pasa por hacerme esperar tanto, si no vas a follarme lo haré yo mismo- dije de forma juguetona pero en ese momento sentí como Jet ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cadera y bruscamente golpeó mi culo con su polla haciendo que lance un gemido

\- Aquí el que manda soy yo, te dije que te haría ver las estrellas y yo siempre cumplo - Dijo Jet empezando a embestir mi culo rápida y bruscamente. Sus golpes eran tas sabrosos, el ruido que hacía mi trasero al golpear el pubis de mi novio llenaba la habitacion apenas iluminada por la lámpara de noche de James, los sonidos que salían a causa d ella lubricacion era música para mis oídos, me sentía lleno en mis entrañas, su polla entraba y salia con facilidad mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Jet, por mi parte no podía quedarme callado empecé a gemir tras cada golpe que me daba, su polla bailaba en mi culo y yo no podía estar más satisfecho que eso.

\- Carlitos voy a terminar - grito Jet, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo ya que su polla hacia presión en mi punto dulce y estaba casi en el clímax, rápidamente tome mi polla para que mi semen no caiga en la cama de James

\- Jet voy a correrme también - grite presionando mi polla lanzando mi semen en la mano

\- AHHHHHH CARLOS! - grito Jet llenandome el culo con su carga, mis entrañas ardían ante el contacto de su semen con mi abusado culo, nos tomo alrededor de 10min poder recuperar las fuerzas que habíamos perdido en el sexo. Jet se hecho en la cama y tras limpiar mi desastre lo acompañé.

\- Eso fue increíble Jet...Te amo mucho

\- También te amo Carlos - Dijo Jet dándome un beso, y sí era un beso de amor y del verdadero

Notas del autor: Gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic, quejas o dudas o cualquier crítica son bienvenidas.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo fanfic


End file.
